


Glory Days

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Florist Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soldier Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Lo conoce; lo ha visto antes en el jardín imperial arreglando las flores favoritas de la reina. No sabe más allá de su nombre, pero se encargó de grabarlo con cincel en cada rincón de su mente.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Glory Days

La gloria siempre se presenta en forma de ovaciones y cantos que cuentan historias sobre ellos. Con una sonrisa, ChanYeol camina entre el pueblo que lo recibe a él y al resto de soldados con banderas coloridas y gestos de agradecimiento que le recuerdan lo mucho que vale pelear por su gente. Las empolvadas calles, llenas de puestos de frutas y carne fresca, albergan a toda la gente que los recibe hasta la entrada del imponente palacio donde se encuentra su rey, listo para felicitarlo por otra aplastante victoria.

Sus cuerpos cansados y heridos se recuperan con rapidez mientras más avanzan hasta el recinto, pues los ánimos de la gente levantan los suyos de una manera increíble. Mucha gente se acerca a felicitarlos, a apretar sus manos en agradecimiento y algunos hasta les regalan cosas. ChanYeol está agradecido con todos ellos, quiere decirles que no es necesario que los llenen con todos esos presentes, pues el mejor regalo es la felicidad con que los reciben. 

—¡Abran paso a nuestros héroes! —grita más adelante uno de los guardias del palacio, haciendo espacio entre todo el pueblo para que puedan llegar más rápido. No recuerda la última vez que vio tantos colores y sonrisas en un solo lugar; la guerra había sido dura y lo único que reinaba en el pueblo era el miedo, la tristeza y sobre todo la incertidumbre de no saber si vivirían un día más. Pero eso ha quedado en el olvido; el enemigo finalmente fue abatido y ahora mismo lo único que queda es gozar de los días se fiesta que se vienen.

El rey los espera ya y es clara la satisfacción en su rostro. El mismo sentimiento está en la cara de la reina y sus hijos, que los miran con profundo agradecimiento. ChanYeol no podría sentirse más honrado en ese momento.

—Su Majestad —el guerrero hace una reverencia que su ejército copia. Entonces, le extiende una espada grande y majestuosa, una que cobró las vidas de varios de sus compañeros pero que ahora terminará en las manos del rey. El arma de su enemigo. 

—Has honrado a todo tu linaje y al país entero. Buen trabajo, hijo —entonces, el rey toma el arma y la alza frente al pueblo, quien lo aclama con júbilo—. ¡Que vivan los héroes de Corea!

El pueblo se deshace en felicidad en cuanto el rey grita y palmea el hombro del general que los llevó a la gloria. La alegría se refleja en cada rostro que el muchacho alcanza a ver, y eso lo hace sentirse lleno de orgullo. No puede esperar a contarles a su hermano y su cuñada las buenas noticias, después de todo son la única familia que le queda. Comienza a bajar los escalones de la entrada para unirse a la fiesta cuando una mano lo detiene, y al voltear se da cuenta de que es el rey quien le habla.

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo, ChanYeol —susurra el rey en su oído solamente para que él lo escuche—. Un presente te espera en el cuarto de baño, será mejor que vayas cuanto antes.

ChanYeol no dice nada. Mira al rey con desconcierto antes de hacer una reverencia y apartarse puesto que toda la familia real bajará. Con la mirada busca al resto de sus compañeros pero ellos ya están sumidos en la celebración, y solo alcanza a ver a unos pocos. Quizá el resto se fue a ver a su familia. Con la duda pintada en su rostro sube lentamente las escaleras, mirando a los guardias por si intentan sacarlo pero se sorprende notablemente cuando atraviesa la gran puerta sin problemas.

Escasas veces ha estado dentro del palacio, normalmente para tratar asuntos bélicos con el rey y el resto del cuerpo militar. Jamás se ha quedado ahí por más de un día ni mucho menos ha usado el cuarto de baño pues solamente es de uso real. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata ese presente del que el rey le habló? Conforme se acerca al cuarto de baño sus dudas crecen. ¿Será oro, joyas? ¿Algún papel que le otorgue un título o lo acredite como hijo de la nobleza? ChanYeol sonríe de medio lado al pensar en esas imposibilidades, pero no se le ocurre alguna otra respuesta. 

Cuando llega, un guardia está esperando en la puerta. El guerrero alza una ceja y se acerca, y justo cuando el guardia lo ve hace una reverencia y lo deja completamente solo. ChanYeol inspecciona los pasillos y no ve guardias hasta las esquinas, la intriga y emoción apoderándose de él por lo que sea que pueda encontrarse a través de esa puerta. Respira profundamente y empuja la puerta, ansioso por ver lo que sea que esté adentro esperándolo.

El cuarto de baño es enorme, más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Hay seis pilares sosteniendo la habitación, creando dos pasillos a lo largo donde hay sillas, ropa limpia y jabones esenciales. En el centro hay una bañera de piedra con escalones que poco a poco van desapareciendo conforme se hunden en el agua caliente. Hay una ventana, la única que mantiene seca la habitación, pues es por donde se filtra la humedad una vez que han terminado de bañarse. Y es hasta ese momento que se percata de que no está solo.

Lo conoce. Lo ha visto antes en el jardín imperial arreglando las flores favoritas de la reina. No son pocas las veces que han intercambiado miradas, y a ChanYeol no se le ha escapado la forma en que los ojos del muchacho huyen después de mantener el contacto visual por más de dos segundos. No sabe más allá de su nombre, pero se encargó de grabarlo con cincel en cada rincón de su mente.

 _BaekHyun._

El muchacho lo mira a los ojos, la inocencia en su rostro haciéndose evidente en sus rosadas mejillas. Trae puesta una túnica blanca que le queda grande, ChanYeol puede mirar sin mucho esfuerzo la pálida piel que se asoma entre la tela. Es más hermoso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Hola —el guerrero ladea su cabeza y sonríe de medio lado, su voz retumbando por toda la habitación. BaekHyun juega con sus dedos sin despegar su mirada del suelo, bastante avergonzado. 

—Felicidades… —el chico carraspea y traga saliva. La boca de ChanYeol se seca cuando el otro muerde su labio inferior mientras piensa en lo siguiente que va a decir—. Fe-felicidades por su v-victoria. Y gracias, mi señor. 

Sus pasos resuenan por las paredes de piedra cuando camina hacia el muchacho. Podría jurar que la atracción es mutua, que él no ha sido el único que mira un poco más cuando nadie se da cuenta, o pasa las noches pensando en qué se sentiría besar esos labios. Pero la inseguridad que muestra BaekHyun en esos momentos lo hace dudar, por lo que cuando está frente a él levanta su barbilla con su dedo índice, mirándolo a los ojos. Intenta no distraerse demasiado cuando la suave piel bajo sus dedos contrasta con la suya áspera.

BaekHyun no dice nada; se queda mirándolo con grandes ojos y la boca entreabierta. Y entonces se aprovecha y recorre con su índice la piel suave, saboreando los escalofríos que sus dedos dejan a su paso y cómo el pecho de BaekHyun sube y baja, nervioso. Al final, coloca su mano de forma que sostiene el rostro del jardinero, y su boca se seca cuando BaekHyun se inclina hacia el toque y cierra ligeramente los ojos. Es un pecado, piensa ChanYeol, y quiere reír porque se siente como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo prohibido, algo que no le corresponde pero a lo que ya es adicto. 

—Mi señor… de-debería… —su tono de voz es bajo, apenas audible. ChanYeol no está seguro de poder contenerse por mucho tiempo más.

—El agua se enfriará —responde con voz profunda, rasposa. BaekHyun lo mira directamente a los ojos—. Será mejor que entremos.

ChanYeol no se da cuenta de lo mucho que pesa su atuendo hasta que está completamente desnudo. Su espada descansa encima de sus ropas dobladas en una de las sillas, la única que estaba cerca de la bañera. Al entrar, sisea cuando el agua caliente toca las heridas en su torso, piernas y brazos, nada a lo que no pueda acostumbrarse en segundos. Y cuando voltea, no puede evitar reír pues BaekHyun está dándole la espalda y con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo. 

El muchacho es adorable. En cuanto comenzó a desnudarse, bajó la cabeza y se volteó, murmurando un sinfín de disculpas que ChanYeol respondió con risas. Es tímido e inocente, ChanYeol puede verlo en la forma en que arruga su prenda suelta con sus manos. 

—¿No vas a venir? —el pobre BaekHyun salta en su lugar cuando escucha su voz gruesa, y el general vuelve a reír por su reacción. 

El jardinero se voltea lentamente y lo mira. ChanYeol ya está sentado en el agua con casi todo su cuerpo sumergido, solo su cuello y cabeza no lo están. El muchacho traga saliva y camina un par de pasos hasta la orilla de la bañera, donde el suelo ya está mojado por el agua sobrante.

Con manos torpes intenta desamarrar el lazo que mantiene cerradas sus ropas sin éxito alguno. ChanYeol siente las ansias crecer en su vientre bajo cuando BaekHyun tira de su ropa y revela sin querer uno de sus pálidos hombros, pero parece que no se da cuenta porque sigue luchando con el nudo entre sus manos. Está punto de alcanzar al muchacho pequeño y arrancarle la prenda cuando finalmente la desamarra y se queda ahí, sin hacer nada.

ChanYeol no se pierde ningún detalle de lo que sucede frente a sus ojos. BaekHyun retira la prenda poco a poco de su cuerpo hasta que ésta cae al suelo, y él está en primera fila para ver cómo el rubor florece en su pecho y cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas. Se introduce al agua con presteza, avergonzado hasta la médula al verse expuesto de esa manera. Sin embargo, ChanYeol no puede estar más complacido; ahora está convencido de que un dios existe, pues BaekHyun es nada más y nada menos que la cúspide de su trabajo. 

Después de tantas noches en vela, después de todas las veces en las que tuvo que suprimir sus deseos, el responsable de su locura está a centímetros de él, a su merced. Algunos de sus mechones castaños están mojados, por sus mejillas corren pequeñas gotas de agua que se pierden bajo su barbilla y sus ojos están pegados al agua que cubre su pequeño cuerpo. Es como un atardecer de belleza rara que solo los aventureros virtuosos como ChanYeol tienen la dicha de disfrutar. 

ChanYeol se acerca hasta estar frente al tímido muchacho, quien al notar el movimiento en el agua levanta la cabeza y se ruboriza una vez más. El guerrero dibuja una sonrisa, y sin previo aviso salpica agua hacia BaekHyun, provocando así que levante sus brazos y cierre los ojos, desconcertado. Lo hace una vez más sin poder evitar que la risa burbujee en su garganta cuando BaekHyun intenta cubrirse del chapoteo como un pequeño gato. Sin embargo, ese gesto juguetón lo hace reír, lo cual es música para sus oídos.

Varios ataques acuáticos toman lugar en los que BaekHyun se convierte en un soldado de agua y se defiende, casi siempre cerrando los ojos pues ChanYeol logra salpicar mucha agua a su rostro. Sin embargo, después de que el muchacho se cubre con éxito en el siguiente ataque, no llegan más, y entonces abre los ojos para encontrar vacío el espacio donde anteriormente se encontraba ChanYeol.

—¿M-mi señor? —su voz es tímida otra vez, y torpemente se asoma bajo el agua de la bañera en caso de que el guerrero esté ahí, encontrando absolutamente nada.

Son menos de diez segundos los que le toman a ChanYeol sorprenderlo. Pronto, tiene rodeada con sus fuertes brazos la delgada cintura del jardinero, quien jadea al sentir cómo es llevado hacia atrás por el guerrero hasta que topan con una de las orillas de la bañera. El agarre es firme, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo; ChanYeol puede sentir el corazón del chico palpitando con fuerza contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Te asusté? —murmura contra su piel sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se marque sobre el hombro desnudo de BaekHyun.

—U-un poco —responde, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Todo es tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho, tensión que ChanYeol se encarga de deshacer al masajear suavemente su estómago hasta que el jardinero recarga su cuerpo en el de ChanYeol, visiblemente relajado.

Se siente como un depredador a punto de abalanzarse contra su presa. El juego del gato y el ratón, donde el más pequeño es adorable e inocente y apetitoso y ChanYeol no puede esperar más para devorarlo. Recorre con labios mojados la piel de su hombro, y BaekHyun ladea su cabeza inconscientemente para dejar al descubierto más partes de piel tersa donde ChanYeol pueda jugar. El más alto se detiene justo detrás de su oreja, donde besa en repetidas ocasiones. Bajo la palma de su mano, el pecho de BaekHyun cae súbitamente, dejando salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—No sé… —la voz del más alto sale casi apagada, como si no quisiera perturbar la atmósfera tranquila en la que han caído—. No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin tenerte entre mis brazos.

BaekHyun tiembla cuando susurra eso contra su oído. De repente, el jardinero se separa lo suficiente de él para voltear y quedar frente a frente, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus manos salen del agua y con indecisión se posan sobre sus hombros, tomándolos con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos menciona sus posiciones comprometedoras, nadie habla de cómo ChanYeol aferra sus manos a la cintura del muchacho y lo mantiene tan cerca como puede. BaekHyun entonces esconde su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de ChanYeol por un minuto que más bien parece una eternidad, y sin aviso alguno posa sus labios contra su cuello, dibujando dos palabras que hacen que ChanYeol pierda la cordura por escasos segundos.

_Yo tampoco._

BaekHyun lo corrompe, lo quema hasta las cenizas para luego devolverle hasta la última gota de vida. El débil hilo de tensión que los separaba a los dos se desvanece cuando separa al jardinero y lo besa en los labios, tragándose el jadeo de sorpresa mientras sus manos recorren la espalda del muchacho quien lo sostiene fuertemente de los hombros.

Sus bocas se amoldan rápidamente, en un dos por tres BaekHyun tiene sus brazos enredados en su cuello, acercándolo más. El espacio entre sus cuerpos no existe, puede sentir cada centímetro de la piel del chico sobre la suya bajo el agua, y eso no hace más que empeorar sus ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo. El anhelo quema sus entrañas, pero no se deja vencer por él; se dice que será efímero, ardiente, y tiene que hacerlo durar todo lo que sea posible. Con la punta de sus dedos acaricia la piel expuesta despacio, con movimientos ligeros que hacen que el muchacho se relaje poco a poco en sus manos.

Pudo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo en cuanto sus labios se conectaron y eso lo asusta un poco. BaekHyun es delicado, un tesoro que lo hará inmensamente rico si sabe cómo tratarlo. Es una ironía que un simple muchacho lo derrumbe de esa manera cuando él es capaz de exterminar un pueblo entero con su fina espada. 

BaekHyun corta el beso cuando el aire se termina en sus pulmones. ChanYeol sale de su éxtasis a tiempo para ver al muchacho jadeando con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento. Presta toda su atención a cómo las facciones de su rostro cambian, cómo su boca se abre más cuando sus manos bajan hasta envolver su trasero. BaekHyun baja la cabeza y se vuelve a esconder en su cuello, su cálido aliento mandando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del soldado. ChanYeol entonces decide jugar con fuego, y una punzada de placer va directo a su miembro cuando aprieta la carne en sus manos y BaekHyun gime de repente.

Es una droga, piensa ChanYeol. Una que podría acabarlo en cualquier momento, pero por la que está dispuesto a morir. Todo lo relacionado con BaekHyun lo ha hecho un adicto.

—Eres mi regalo —murmura el soldado—. Eres mi recompensa por haber traído días de gloria a este imperio. 

BaekHyun entonces se aparta, su respiración es errática porque el oxígeno en esa habitación se está acabando a una velocidad increíble. Enfoca su mirada en los ojos de ChanYeol que reflejan lo mismo que los suyos: deseo. 

—Pero yo no te merezco, yo… —continúa el joven guerrero, deteniéndose para tomar una bocanada de aire— Yo… no haré nada si tú así lo deseas. No podría…

—Lo deseo.

ChanYeol se separa lo suficiente de él para mirarlo con claridad. Entonces, el joven adivina su expresión de desconcierto, y se traga todos sus nervios antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo deseo. Lo he hecho desde el primer día, el primer momento en que nos vimos. No me haga esperar más, _por favor_ , no…

Por segunda vez lo besa, probando una vez más ese manjar que lo embriaga al instante, más delicioso que el mejor vino que se puede encontrar en las tierras cercanas. El muchacho gime y se aferra a su cuello con necesidad, correspondiendo torpemente el beso. Y cuando sus piernas se enredan en su cintura, ambos sisean ante el contacto íntimo que se produce más allá del agua. 

A pesar de sentir que cada centímetro de piel que BaekHyun toca arde en llamas, ChanYeol se toma su tiempo. Deja sus labios y pasa a su cuello, deleitándose con los suspiros que el muchacho suelta cada vez que recoge con su lengua las gotas de agua. Lo abraza por la cintura y lo acerca más a su cuerpo antes de unir de nuevo sus labios, pero esta vez es un beso casto mientras lo ve a los ojos. 

El rubor se expande del cuello a las orejas del jardinero, pasando por todo su rostro mientras sus ojos vuelven a dar en la superficie del agua. Es tan tímido, piensa ChanYeol, tan tímido y precioso y ChanYeol lo quiere solo para él y para nadie más. Se da cuenta de que es posesivo, de que no quiere que nadie más provoque en BaekHyun las reacciones que él está haciendo. 

Sus grandes manos viajan por su cintura y suben hasta que sus pulgares frotan lentamente los pezones del muchacho. BaekHyun jadea por la sorpresa, sus uñas se aferran de nuevo a los hombros de ChanYeol, enterrándose en la carne tan fuerte que el guerrero sisea por el dolor. Sin embargo, eso no hace más que avivar su deseo, y una sonrisa se instala en su rostro cuando el más bajo se muerde los labios y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente hundido en un éxtasis del que el otro también es partícipe.

Intenta distraerlo para que una de sus manos baje aún más, pero no es suficiente. BaekHyun se tensa y abre los ojos cuando uno de los dedos del guerrero toca su zona sensible, haciendo círculos. ChanYeol no para sus movimientos, en su lugar, presta atención a las reacciones del otro. BaekHyun lo mira, la vergüenza que tiñe sus ojos se hace cada vez más evidente conforme pasan los segundos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el chico está nervioso, eso no lo detiene para acercarse al más alto y besar sus labios, la inseguridad golpeándolo un segundo después en el que se arrepiente. Sin embargo, ChanYeol lo toma como una buena señal y lo besa, abrazando su cintura mientras continúa tocándolo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que introduzca uno de sus dedos. BaekHyun se tensa de nuevo, pero esta vez la atención de ChanYeol en sus labios lo mantiene distraído. El muchacho gime, y ChanYeol puede ver en su rostro el placer y el dolor mezclados. Por supuesto, todo lo hace con cuidado y despacio, lo que menos quiere es lastimarlo o incomodarlo. Su BaekHyun es todo lo que importa en ese momento.

—N-no me vea… por fa… _ahhhh_

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ChanYeol, maravillado por el encanto del jardinero quien esconde su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del más alto y jadea—. Te ves precioso así, BaekHyun. Déjame verte.

Siente que su miembro late cuando BaekHyun se retira un poco para que pueda ver su rostro. Bajo el agua sus movimientos son firmes, pues la incomodidad ha desaparecido por completo. El florista tiene los labios entreabiertos, y a ChanYeol se le hace agua la boca cuando siente que inconscientemente BaekHyun está regresando los leves empujones que hacen sus dedos. Antes de perder más tiempo, detiene sus movimientos bajo los quejidos de BaekHyun y lo carga, sacándolo del agua.

ChanYeol siempre ha soñado en grande. Desde que era pequeño, ha tenido el deseo irrefrenable de ser alguien al servir a su rey y conseguir el reconocimiento de todos. Le ha costado mucho trabajo, sin embargo ahí está, siendo el orgullo de cientos de personas incluyendo al rey. Y a pesar de todas sus victorias y las ovaciones, es solo hasta ahora que siente que ha obtenido todo lo que pudo haber deseado en sus cortos veinticinco años. 

BaekHyun está debajo de él. Su rostro sigue rojo, pero en sus ojos dilatados el deseo vive como si fuera parte de él. ChanYeol se agacha y lo besa, se asegura de tocar con sus manos los puntos que tienen a BaekHyun temblando en un dos por tres. Sonríe de medio lado cuando el jardinero abre las piernas, revelándose a sí mismo, dándole permiso a ChanYeol de que haga lo que desee. El general entonces levanta sus piernas y se acomoda entre ellas, lo masturba un par de veces y se deleita con la visión de BaekHyun retorciéndose debajo suyo. 

Cuando entra en él, su mundo se detiene. Va despacio porque no desea que ni un atisbo de dolor cruce por el rostro de BaekHyun. Lo ve retorcerse de nuevo, aferrarse a sus brazos y gemir sin vergüenza alguna hasta que entra por completo. BaekHyun estira sus brazos y lo abraza, subiendo sus piernas y amarrándolas en su cintura. ChanYeol gruñe ante el movimiento, pues solo logró introducirse un poco más en el cuerpo del más bajo. Está usando todo su autocontrol para no moverse, pero no es tarea fácil gracias a que BaekHyun continúa apretando contra su miembro.

El vaivén que sigue es lento. ChanYeol jadea y gruñe, el sudor humedece su rostro con cada embestida que da mientras que BaekHyun cierra los ojos y lloriquea. Palabras entrecortadas salen de sus rojizos labios, labios que ChanYeol besa y muerde a su antojo. Pronto, ChanYeol los deja para bajar a su cuello y a sus pezones, arrancando un grito agudo del muchacho que vuelve a aferrarse a sus brazos y a rasguñarlo como un gato.

Todo es tan caliente que el guerrero no está seguro de si aguantará mucho más. Se sienta en el suelo frío, llevándose a BaekHyun consigo quien jadea por el movimiento brusco y lo ayuda a moverse hacia arriba y abajo. Los movimientos son más veloces y certeros conforme pasa el tiempo, hasta que BaekHyun se balancea efectivamente en su miembro. Los sonidos de piel contra piel llenan la habitación, ChanYeol sostiene con firmeza la cintura del jardinero para asegurarse de dar en el punto correcto para hacerlo ver estrellas. BaekHyun, por su parte, tiene la cabeza echada para atrás y trata de reprimir sus gemidos pero sus intentos son en vano, así que termina por esconderse de nuevo en la curvatura del cuello de ChanYeol. 

ChanYeol lo abraza con fuerza y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja. Le susurra secretos, palabras escogidas con cuidado que expresan todo el deseo que explota dentro de su pecho. Está cerca, y sabe que BaekHyun también porque se balancea más rápido y de su boca escapan jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. ChanYeol aprieta el agarre en la cintura del muchacho y sube sus caderas, encontrándose con las de BaekHyun y haciendo todo más intenso y caliente. BaekHyun se aferra a sus brazos, y dos estocadas certeras más son suficientes para que líneas blancas pinten el pecho de ChanYeol, quien llega al orgasmo no mucho después.

Se quedan en esa posición durante unos minutos. Ambos regularizan su respiración hasta que están tranquilos, aún abrazados. BaekHyun pasa sus manos por el pecho de ChanYeol, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, justo antes de separarse. Y ChanYeol ríe, porque el jardinero no lo ve a los ojos, como era de esperarse.

—Déjame ver tus ojos —susurra el guerrero y lo toma de la barbilla, levantando su rostro. BaekHyun sigue con la mirada gacha, pero no pasa mucho para que sus miradas se encuentren. Un sentimiento de felicidad invade su pecho; a pesar de lo que acaban de hacer, BaekHyun sigue siendo tan tímido como siempre.

—Quizá… quizá sea hora de que m-me vaya, mi señor —dice BaekHyun y hace un intento por irse, pero solo logra que ambos siseen pues ChanYeol sigue dentro de él. El guerrero reafirma su agarre en su cintura, evitando así que se mueva un centímetro más.

—Quédate conmigo —pide ChanYeol, chocando sus frentes. Si tocara el pecho de BaekHyun, sabría lo rápido que su corazón está latiendo—. Quiero revivir esto cuantas veces sea necesario, que aunque quede ciego conozca cada una de las líneas de tu cuerpo. Te quiero todo para mí, BaekHyun.

El más bajo agacha la cabeza, las palabras demasiado directas del guerrero hacen que el sonrojo suba por toda su cara. ChanYeol lo admira, y sonríe una vez más cuando BaekHyun se acerca y besa su cuello, dibujando una respuesta en su piel.

_Yo también._

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer uwu


End file.
